Across The Sea
by Mana2702
Summary: Sur une croisière tout peut arriver, c'est là qu'on se détend et qu'on ne pense qu'à l'instant présent. Legolas et Aragorn se retrouvent sur la même croisière mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, alors c'est ma première Aralas sous la demande spéciale de Camille86240. J'espère être à la hauteur de tes exigences mon amie. Hum si il y a des fautes qui trainent je m'en excuse d'avance, je ne me suis pas faite corriger pour cette fic donc…_**

 ** _Bonne lecture n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce début d'Aralas ;D_**

* * *

Legolas regarda l'eau à perte de vue. La brise soulevait ses longs cheveux blonds fins et raides. Il se payait une croisière pour faire une pause dans son travail. Le blond ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise, l'air marin revigorait vraiment. Il se dit qu'il avait vraiment bien fait de se lancer dans une telle aventure pour ses vacances.

Il resta un long moment accoudé à la rambarde à regarder l'eau, il avait des lunettes de soleil, car la lumière du soleil qui se reflétait sur l'eau agressait ses yeux bleus très clairs. Le jeune homme repoussa négligemment une mèche qui lui barrait la figure et il finit par aller dans sa cabine. Il vérifia que sa valise était arrivée à bon port et soupira de soulagement en constatant que c'était le cas.

La cabine comportait un lit double, une table de chevet de chaque côté de la tête de lit, une télé, un mini-bar, une salle de bain privative et et une fenêtre large pour regarder l'eau. Legolas observa la déco, un tapis au sol, du papier peint sur les murs. Tout était dans les tons pastels, ce qui apaisait les gens en général. Le sol était crème, les murs verts pastel, la parure de lit jaune pastel et la salle de bain était blanche et bleue foncée. Legolas s'y rendit d'ailleurs pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, il avait très chaud. Il noua ses cheveux en un chignon approximatif et décida d'aller piquer une tête dans la piscine du bateau.

* * *

Aragorn était dans une croisière, la troisième depuis le début de l'année. Ce n'était pas pour le plaisir, enfin pas totalement. Il devait aussi travailler, car Aragorn était là pour noter le service, l'hygiène, le service, tout. Il était contrôleur pour croisières, c'était un métier comme un autre. Il commença par inspecter sa cabine dans les moindres détails.

L'inspection se révéla fructueuse: sa douche n'était pas propre, il restait des cheveux de l'ancien(enne) occupant(e) de la cabine, le lit était mal fait et le tapis n'avait pas été aspiré. Beurk, le pire était les traces sur les carreaux du hublot. Il prit tout ça en note, la croisière commençait très mal.

Aragorn repoussa ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés derrière ses oreilles et monta sur le pont. Il commença à interroger des passagers, leur expliquant sa profession. Les passagers répondirent à toutes ses questions, jusqu'ici il avait des témoignages positifs sur les locaux. Il prenait tout en note, et écoutait avec attention ce que les gens lui disaient.

Il s'approcha d'un jeune homme blond qui bronzait sur une chaise longue. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté:

«-Bonjour monsieur, excusez moi de vous déranger, je suis contrôleur de croisières et j'aimerai vous poser quelques questions si vous le permettez.

-Bien sûr.

-Alors déjà puis-je vous demander votre nom s'il vous plaît.

-Legolas Vertefeuille.

Aragorn prit en note:

-Moi c'est Aragorn. Alors, dites moi, avez-vous eu des problèmes jusqu'ici, que ce soit dans votre cabine, au bar, dans la piscine ou n'importe?

-Hum… non, je dois vous avouer que jusque là tout est impeccable pour moi.

-D'accord, et bien si vous avez un problème n'hésitez surtout pas à venir me le signaler, je suis à la cabine 712.

-Très bien c'est noté.

-Bonne journée monsieur et encore pardon pour le dérangement.

-Aucun problème. Bonne journée à vous aussi.»

Aragorn continua de faire son petit tour.

* * *

Legolas arrêta de bronzer et entra dans l'eau de la piscine. Il fit quelques longueurs puis sortit de l'eau, car il y avait beaucoup trop de monde à son goût. Le beau blond alla donc dans sa cabine et prit une douche. Il enfila ensuite un bermuda, un t-shirt et des sandales et partit au bar. Il commanda un Martini et regarde distraitement la salle.

Le sol était en parquet clair, le bar en bois plus sombre. Les murs étaient couverts de miroir et le plafond recouvert d'ampoules qui donnaient l'impression que la salle était éclairée par des étoiles. Les tables disposées ça et là étaient rondes, couvertes par des nappes blanches, et les sièges étaient eux aussi couverts par du tissu blanc.

Une musique douce et calme passait dans l'air, les gens parlaient à voix basse. C'était vraiment un endroit plaisant. Legolas vit Aragorn arriver. Ce dernier commanda un verre de whisky et s'assit au bar. Il commença à boire son verre tranquillement.

Legolas termina son verre et paya. Il partit au buffet de bienvenu qui était organisé dans la grande salle. Aragorn arriva peu de temps après, il inspecta le buffet, prit des notes. Il se servit une assiette. Legolas était déjà installé, il était seul à une table, il s'était prit pas mal de choses, il mourait de faim. L'air marin m'a ouvert l'appétit.

* * *

Aragorn s'approcha de Legolas:

«-Bonsoir, excusez moi, toutes les tables sont prises, puis-je m'asseoir?

-Bien sûr installez vous.

-Merci.»

Aragorn s'assit, la salle était effectivement bondée, et il n'y avait plus de place nul part, ou pas de visible en tout cas. Le brun regarda Legolas, autant discuter là qu'ils partageaient la même table:

«-C'est votre première croisière?

-En effet, ça se voit tant que ça, demanda le blond en rigolant.

-Hum… pas vraiment, je me demandais juste.

-Vous devez en fait beaucoup non?

-Et bien oui. Depuis le début de l'année j'en suis déjà à ma troisième.

-En effet. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

-On s'y habitue au fil du temps.

-Oui c'est comme tout. Mais vous ne devez pas autant profiter comme c'est votre travail non?

-C'est exact, mais bon, il y a plus désagréable comme métier vous ne trouvez pas?

-Oh que si! Moi je suis enfermé dans un bureau presque chaque jour de l'année, je suis banquier.

-Ouch… oui c'est pas l'idéal pour se faire dorer la pilule!

-Je vous le fait pas dire!»

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire, c'était agréable de discuter tout en mangeant. La nourriture était délicieuse, Aragorn le prit en note, les produits étaient de bonne qualité, c'était bien. Legolas demanda curieux:

«-Comment devient-on contrôleur de croisières? C'est une vocation?

-Pas vraiment… j'ai vu une annonce, j'ai postulé et voilà. Non je n'avais pas vraiment de métier idéal quand j'étais enfant. J'aime l'aventure, j'ai la bougeotte donc finalement avec ce travail je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortit.

-C'est vrai, alors à l'aventure.»

Legolas leva son verre en souriant. Aragorn l'imita et ils trinquèrent. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement et chacun retourna dans sa cabine après s'être poliment serré la main.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas se réveilla tard le lendemain matin. Le vin qu'ils avaient bu à table leur était monté à la tête. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire par une telle chaleur. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas tout à fait la gueule de bois, mais il ne sentait pas dans une forme olympique non plus. Il soupira et se remplit son assiette. Après avoir prit un bon petit-déjeuner il alla s'allonger sur soleil. Normalement le paquebot ferait escale ce soir sur une île paradisiaque pour ceux qui voulaient visiter et toucher un peu la terre ferme.

Legolas ne savait pas encore si il irait à terre, pour l'instant il avait l'esprit encore embrumait. Il soupira et décida de nager un peu. L'exercice lui ferait sûrement du bien. En effet, l'eau lui fit du bien. Finalement il décida de descendre quand le bateau s'arrêta au port. Il visita un peu, fit les boutiques pour voir mais n'acheta rien. Il retourna sur le bateau, il était fatigué. Il s'allongea un peu avant de partir dîner.

* * *

Aragorn continuait de tout noter, il en avait finit avec le bateau en lui-même, il passait maintenant au service, à l'animation et ce genre de choses. Ce n'était pas franchement une partie de plaisir mais il s'en accommodait plutôt bien. Globalement tout se passait bien, les clients étaient satisfaits à part quelques petites exceptions. Aragorn allait bientôt avoir finit ce qu'il avait à inspecter, et ensuite à lui la liberté. Quand il avait finit son travail il avait le droit de profiter vraiment de la croisière.

C'est ce qu'il fit le soir-même. Il avait bouclé sa dernière observation en fin d'après-midi. Première chose qu'il avait fait après ça avait été de s'allonger sur son lit. Il avait repoussé ses cheveux bruns et il avait juste profité de pouvoir s'allonger et de rester à rien faire quelques minutes. Ensuite il s'était changé et il avait été dans la piscine. Nager lui avait procuré beaucoup de plaisir, l'eau avait détendue ses muscles tendu.

Après cela, Aragorn retourna dans sa cabine pour prendre une douche. Il enfila ensuite un polo, un bermuda, des tongs et partit prendre un verre au bar. Il y vit Legolas, assit à une table en train de boire un soda. Il lui sourit poliment et commanda un cocktail aux fruits. Il avait besoin d'une boisson rafraîchissante. Il prit son verre une fois que le barman le lui tendit et s'approcha de Legolas:

«-Vous aussi vous êtes seul?

-En effet.

-Ne vous êtes-vous pas fait d'amis?

-Je n'en chercher pas… j'aime bien être seul.

-Oh… désolé je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Aucun problème, assez-vous je vous en prie. Disons, pour mieux m'exprimer, que je n'ai rien contre le fait d'avoir de la compagnie, mais je n'ai rien non plus contre le fait d'être seul.»

* * *

Legolas sourit pour rassurer Aragorn, la présence du brun ne le dérangeait pas. Aragorn avait quelque chose de sympathique qui se dégageait de lui. Legolas n'aurait su dire si c'étaient ses yeux bleus un peu tristes, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés ou sa barbe mal rasée, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Aragorn lui était sympathique. Le blond demanda tout en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise:

«-Alors, une petite amie, une fiancée ou une femme vous attend chez vous?

-Rien de tout ça, je suis homosexuel, et célibataire. Et vous?

-La même chose, répondit le blond en toussotant.

-Ah… c'est un drôle de hasard dites donc.

-En effet.»

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que les deux hommes buvaient leur verre. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant, mais ce n'était pas non plus un silence agréable. Aragorn jouait avec les éléments de décoration de son cocktail. Legolas décida de rompre la glace tant bien que mal:

«-Depuis combien de temps faites-vous ce métier?

-Depuis… attendez que je réfléchisse… depuis quinze ans maintenant.

-Oh… ça fait longtemps!

-Exact, et vous, depuis quand êtes-vous banquier?

-Et bien depuis mes dix-sept ans, j'en ai trente-trois, faites le calcul.»

Aragorn lui sourit en hochant la tête:

«-Et bien dites donc ça fait un moment! Moi j'ai trente-six ans.

-Vous ne les faites pas.

-Oh… c'est très gentil merci beaucoup.»

Ils se sourirent et Legolas proposa:

«-Puisque nous sommes seuls tout les deux, que diriez-vous de dîner ensembles ce soir?

-Avec plaisir, on dit… vingt heure au buffet?

-Parfat.»

Ils terminèrent leur verre et partirent chacun de leur côté. Legolas alla lire dans sa chambre, il avait trop chaud au soleil et il allait finir par en être malade.

* * *

Aragorn se posa sur une chaise longue et lézarda au soleil. Rien de tel qu'un bon coup de bronzette pour se détendre et se sentir réellement en vacances. Toutefois son bonheur fut de courte durée car un couple arriva avec leurs triplets braillards. Aragorn émit un claquement de langue agacé et quitta sa place. Il alla au casino et regarda les gens jouer. Il fit deux tours de machine à sous et alla finalement dans l'espace informatique. Il surfa sur le web avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour faire une sieste.

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Il regarda l'horloge murale et constata qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heure trente. Il fila sous la douche. Une fois sec il se brossa et s'habilla, il n'avait plus que trois minutes pour aller au buffet. Il se pressa donc à travers les couloirs et les différents escaliers. Il arriva enfin et soupira de soulagement en constatant que Legolas n'était pas encore arrivé. Il le vit arriver quelques instants plus tard, il était en train de repousser ses cheveux en arrière pour ne pas que ses longues mèches blondes ne lui tombe sur la figure.

Aragorn sourit et fit signe à Legolas. Ce dernier s'approcha et lui sourit:

«-Vous êtes arrivé depuis longtemps?

-Non je viens juste d'arriver.

-Super, j'ai eu un problème de chemise je suis désolé. Celle que j'avais enfilé s'est craqué en se prenant dans la poignée de ma porte quand je suis sortit. Il m'a donc fallu en changer et me voilà.

-Aucun soucis.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et commencèrent à se servir sur le buffet. Ils s'installèrent à une table commencèrent à discuter tout en mangeant. Après cela, les deux hommes partirent dans l'espace boite de nuit, voulant s'amuser un peu comme si ils avaient encore vingt ans. Ils dansèrent un long moment sur toutes sortes de musiques, puis Aragorn raccompagna Legolas jusqu'à sa cabine. Une fois devant sa porte le blond se retourna et sourit, il avait les joues légèrement rougies à cause de la chaleur et de l'agitation sur la piste de danse:

«-Et bien merci pour cette délicieuse soirée Aragorn.

-Merci à vous Legolas, j'ai passé une excellente soirée.»

Legolas sourit et déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres du brun avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Aragorn retourna doucement vers sa cabine avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, les deux hommes se croisèrent au buffet pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils échangèrent un sourire et Aragorn se mit à rire. Legolas le regarda avec surprise:

«-Que vous arrive-t-il? Ai-je quelque chose que la figure? Une tache sur mon t-shirt?

-Non non rien de tout cela… j'ai simplement beaucoup de mal à vous imaginer en banquier, avec vos cheveux on vous imagine plus facilement en mannequin L'Oréal.»

Legolas ouvrit des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire à son tour:

«-Non… franchement, je ne suis pas assez… je ne sais pas quoi exactement pour être mannequin pour marque de beauté capillaire!

-Dommage, car vous avez des cheveux magnifiques.

-Je vous en remercie. J'avais un grand avenir dans le tir à l'arc quand j'étais plus jeune. J'ai pratiqué ce sport pendant des années, et puis un jour je me suis cassé le poignet, réduisant mes chances à néant.

-Oh… c'est dommage.

-Oui, alors du coup… je suis banquier.»

Ils rirent à nouveau et s'installèrent à une table. Ils s'étaient vaguement regardé en se servant leurs assiettes. Aragorn portait une t-shirt hawaïenne bleue avec un bermudas noir et des tongs. Legolas quant à lui portait un t-shirt en coton vert avec un pantalon en lin beige et des sandales noires en cuir. Aragorn avait également attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval pour essayer d'avoir moins chaud, tandis que Legolas les laissait libre, volant selon les caprices de la brise.

Ils s'installèrent donc confortablement sur une table et commencèrent à manger en silence, ils ne savaient pas quel sujet aborder. Legolas demanda enfin:

«-Et vous, avez-vous pratiqué un sport étant jeune?

-Hum… de l'équitation un petit peu, sinon j'ai fait pas mal d'escrime.

-Ah je vois… c'est intéressant, vous vouliez devenir chevalier?

-En quelques sortes, je voulais tuer des dragons.»

Ils se mirent à rire et Aragorn reprit plus sérieusement:

«-Non, j'avais juste obligation de faire du sport pour savoir me maintenir et devenir un homme fort. Et quand je n'avais pas sport j'avais des cours de bonnes manières.

-D'accord, vous étiez donc très sportif.

-Oui mais par obligation. Toutefois je ne regrette pas, c'est bien de faire du sport, ça aide à s'épanouir, de plus c'est bon pour la croissance et les muscles.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, moi je faisais aussi de la gym, j'étais très doué, j'arrivais même à faire le grand écart.

-Sérieux?»

Aragorn fixa le blond avec surprise:

«-Mais c'est incroyablement douloureux pour un garçon!

-Oui mais mon père m'a fait commencé très tôt, il voulait que je sois souple pour le tir à l'arc. Ma mère est décédée lorsque j'étais bébé.

-Je suis navré, mon père ça a été la même chose, il est mort lorsque j'avais deux ans et je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. J'ai été élevé par un lointain cousin. Je n'ai apprit mon passé qu'à l'âge de vingt ans.

-Je vois… c'est un peu compliqué tout ça.

-En effet, mais je n'ai pas eu une enfance malheureuse bien au contraire, Elrond, le lointain cousin qui a veillé sur moi est un homme bon et sage. Et le sport inculque des valeurs morales.

-Tout à fait. Mon père est un homme plutôt sévère à vrai dire, il ne s'est jamais remit de la mort de ma mère, et ça l'a rendu froid et assez austère je dois dire.»

Aragorn hocha la tête et ils continuèrent de manger. Il demanda ensuite:

«-Vous regrettez de vous être cassé le poignet et d'avoir dû arrêter le sport?

-Oui, le problème c'est que j'avais le poignet en miette et que depuis il est très fragile, les médecins ont annoncé qu'il casserait facilement si je refaisais les sports que je pratiquais avant.

-C'est vraiment dommage, moi j'ai continué la natation entre deux croisières. Je trouve que nager est un des meilleurs moyens de se vider l'esprit de tous les problèmes.

-Vous marquez un point.»

* * *

Ils finirent de manger et posèrent leurs assiettes sur un chariot que poussait un employé pour débarrasser. Ce dernier les remercia d'avoir débarrasser eux-mêmes et ils partirent sur le bord de la piscine. Legolas regarda Aragorn:

«-Vous devez me montrer de quoi vous êtes capables, vous êtes un vrai poisson une fois dans l'eau d'après vos dires.

-Si vous voulez.»

Aragorn retira sa chemise, son bermuda et ses tongs, se retrouvant en caleçon de bain. Il se mit sur le plongeoir et exécuta un saut parfait. Il enchaîna avec une traversée absolument spectaculaire. Legolas était impressionné de voir à quel point le brun nageait vite, avec précision et comme il slalomait aisément entre la foule dans le bassin.

Aragorn revint sur le bord et sourit à Legolas:

«-Alors, vous ai-je convaincu?

-Ah oui, c'est épatant! Franchement j'en reste sans voix!»

Ils se mirent à rire et Aragon le fit tomber à l'eau. Legolas remonta à la surface et éclata de rire même si il avait été surpris. Ils firent ensuite la courses avant de ressortir de l'eau. Legolas partit se changer et Aragorn l'imita, au moins pour le sous-vêtement. Une fois cela fait les deux hommes se retrouvèrent pour faire le tour du paquebot. Ils aimaient être en compagnie l'un de l'autre. De plus ils sentaient tout les deux cette petite attirance qui les poussaient à toujours se rencontrer «par hasard», et qui faisait qu'ils s'entendaient si bien.

Tout en marchant sur le pont ils discutaient de tout et de rien, de là où ils vivaient, des avantages et inconvénients de leur travail, de leurs goûts. C'était vraiment très sympathique et léger comme discussion. Finalement le soir ils dînèrent à nouveau ensembles et partirent encore danser. Cette fois ce fut Legolas qui raccompagna Aragorn jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette fois ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, et le baiser se fit moins furtif et léger que la veille. C'était réellement un baiser, et non un simple smac comme la veille.

Aragorn sourit:

«-Un dernier verre?

-Non merci, je suis épuisé et j'ai mal aux pieds à force d'avoir dansé, mais merci quand même. J'ai passé une excellente journée.

-C'est réciproque.»

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire puis chacun alla coucher de son côté. Tous les deux avaient conscience que maintenant, ça allait changer entre eux.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut la compagnie, désolée je sais que j'ai mit longtemps à poster ce chapitre mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire... Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :D**_

* * *

Quand les deux hommes se virent le lendemain ils hésitèrent quelques instants quant à l'attitude la plus appropriée. Finalement, d'un même élan ils penchèrent la tête et s'embrassèrent. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, ni même plein d'amour, c'était juste un bisou pour se dire bonjour. Car à ce stade il était beaucoup trop tôt et exagéré de parler d'amour.

Legolas repoussa ses cheveux blonds en arrière et sourit à Aragorn:

«-Alors tu va descendre à l'escale aujourd'hui?

-Oui et toi?

-Oui, je comptais y descendre pour acheter un souvenir et prendre quelques photos.»

Ils discutèrent tout en mangeant. Après cela les deux hommes allèrent bronzer. Ils étaient tous les deux musclés, mince et assez grand. Chacun portait une paire de lunettes de soleil, toutefois Legolas constata qu'il avait la peau très pâle comparée à celle d'Aragorn légèrement plus tannée. Il s'allongea sur une chaise longue et ferma les yeux.

La bronzette était un moment de détente, et aucun des deux hommes ne parlait. D'ailleurs la raison en était toute simple, les deux s'étaient endormit, il était donc impossible de faire la conversation. Quand ils se réveillèrent enfin ils piquèrent une tête dans la piscine avant que le bateau ne fasse escale.

* * *

Après s'être changés les deux hommes allèrent à terre. Legolas prenait des photos, regardait les souvenirs, pendant qu'Aragorn regardait les divers animations et écoutait le guide. Finalement ils se posèrent à la terrasse d'un café et commandèrent à boire. Il faisait très chaud, s'en était pesant et assommant. Ils avaient attaché leurs cheveux et Legolas avait l'impression qu'il allait tourner de l'œil si la température ambiante ne diminuait pas.

Le banquier regarda autour de lui, ils étaient sur une île paradisiaque dont il avait oublié le nom. Tout était coloré, aussi bien les bâtiments que les vêtements des habitants. Dans l'air s'élevait un mélange d'odeur d'épices, de transpiration, de poussière et de mer. Même l'ombre était chaude, il était impossible de trouver de la fraîcheur au désespoir du beau blond.

Aragorn le regarda avec compassion:

«-Et oui… il faut s'habituer à la chaleur dans les pays chauds.»

Pour toute réponse Legolas grogna et fit une grimace ce qui fit rire son ami. Une fois leur boisson fraîche consommée, les deux hommes repartirent promener. Il y avait une tension entre eux, quelque chose d'inqualifiable, mais ils faisaient croire qu'ils ne le remarquaient pas.

Aragorn sentait bien que Legolas avait autant envie de lui que lui-même désirait le blond, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'aventurer sur ce terrain. Il n'était pas là pour s'amuser, il était là pour son travail, lui. Certes il avait fini ce qu'il avait à faire, mais ça ne changeait rien. Il rattacha ses cheveux correctement et regarda distraitement le stand de souvenirs sur sa droite, pendant que Legolas examinait un stand identique à sa gauche.

Finalement ils partirent promener sur la plage de sable fin. Legolas grimaça quand les grains lui carbonisèrent les pieds. Il gémit d'agacement:

«-Depuis quand quelque chose d'aussi fin peut être aussi brûlant?!

-Et bien depuis que le sable a toujours absorbé la chaleur…

-Ah ah très amusant Einstein!»

Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel et ils continuèrent de marcher.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment Legolas le poussa sur le sable et lui grimpa dessus en l'immobilisant:

«-Alors? On fait toujours son malin?»

Aragorn le regarda avec surprise et appréhension:

«-Qu'est-ce que…? Lâche moi ce n'est pas drôle!»

Legolas fondit sur ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Il lui retira sa chemise et parsema son torse de baisers. L'esprit d'Aragorn tournait à plein régime, il comprit où Legolas voulait en venir, ils allaient faire l'amour ici, sur la plage, loin de tout, à l'ombre d'un palmier. Le brun décida d'arrêter de penser aux conséquences ou à quoi que ce soit, les baisers de Legolas étaient trop divins pour qu'on se soucie d'autre chose.

Legolas continua sa petite torture puis retira le bas d'Aragorn qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un bermudas de bain. Il commença à caresser la longue érection de son futur amant en l'embrassant. Toutefois il hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'Aragorn le déshabilla à son tour et emprisonna son sexe dans sa main ferme et experte. D'ailleurs il commença à faire bouger sa main de haut en bas, ce qui fit se tortiller Legolas, c'était si bon.

Aragorn se retrouva au dessus et tout en masturbant son compagnon, il prépara son entrée à le recevoir tout à l'heure. Legolas se tendait sous ces assauts délicieux, Aragorn lui faisait perdre la tête, il arrivait à jouer avec l'ensemble de ses points sensibles en même temps, c'était incroyable.

Finalement une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Aragorn pénétra enfin Legolas. Ce dernier poussa un cri de plaisir quand l'érection d'Aragorn le remplit entièrement, c'était merveilleux. Ensuite Aragorn commença un mouvement de hanches, tapant de temps à autre dans la prostate du blondinet. Ce dernier poussait une espèce de couinement de plaisir mêlé à un miaulement étrange chaque fois qu'il recevait un coup dans la prostate. Aragorn sourit quand Legolas jouit, il avait été très très rapide, cinq minutes maximum. Il l'embrasse:

«-T'es trop mignon.»

Legolas rougit et bougonna, mettant son manque d'endurance sur le compte de la chaleur et de la façon inattendue dont les choses se sont produites. Aragorn se mit à rire devant cette mauvaise foi et continua de lui faire l'amour une bonne heure avant de jouir à son tour. Il se retira et embrassa Legolas. Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent en silence, ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire, et de toute façon ils n'étaient pas sûrs que parler soit vraiment utile à ce moment précis.

Ils retournèrent sur le paquebot et partirent prendre une douche. Le soir ils dînèrent ensembles et finirent la nuit dans la chambre de Legolas à faire l'amour comme des fous. Cette fois le blond avait vraiment beaucoup d'endurance et Aragorn se dit qu'il l'avait peut-être jugé trop sévèrement tout à l'heure. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Demain la croisière se terminait mais ils n'en avaient pas parlé, ils avaient soigneusement évité le sujet toute la soirée. Demain ce serait la fin de la croisière, mais était-ce également la fin de leur histoire? Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient répondre, ils verraient bien le lendemain…

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
